Tienes que estar bromeando
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Kuroko tiene una idea para que sus sombras se declaren. No es el método más ortodoxo, pero al parecer funcionó de maravilla, pese a todas las vergüenzas que el pobre Aomine pueda tener. "Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook."


**Tienes que estar bromeando**

 **Resumen** : Kuroko tiene una idea para que sus sombras se declaren. No es el método más ortodoxo, pero al parecer funcionó de maravilla, pese a todas las vergüenzas que el pobre Aomine pueda tener.

"Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook."

.

 **Categoría: Kuroko no básquet**

 **Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga**

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban jugando en la plaza pública, como casi todos los días desde que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir que sí a las pullas de Aomine. Pero este día estaba particularmente violento en sus ataques. Claro, estaba molesto y lo entendía, pero no era su culpa estar con exámenes hasta el cuello, como todos los que estaban tratando de salvar el fin del siclo escolar. No era de los alumnos que sacaban buenas notas, y sabía que el moreno frente a él tampoco lo era, pero a él si le importaba tener calificaciones lo suficientemente decentes como para no avergonzar a sus padres en el extranjero.

-¿Aomine-kun está molesto, verdad Kagami-kun? -preguntó su sombra mientras tomaban agua para retomar energías, mientras que al otro lado de la cancha Aomine le gritaba un par de groserías a Kise por no poder llevarle el ritmo.

-Sí, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño –dijo mojándose la cabeza para refrescarse, escuchando un gruñido a sus espaldas, se giró viendo como Daiki trituraba la botella plástica en su mano mientras lo miraba con rabia "Está caliente" se dijo divertido, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, le dijo que hasta que terminaran los exámenes no iban a encontrarse de noche, porque si era así no estudiaría o en su defecto, al día siguiente no se recuperaría lo suficiente como para ir a clases.

-Eres cruel, Kagami-kun –lo regañó Kuroko a su lado, entendiendo muy bien por donde iba el asunto. Porque pese a que su sombra actual y su ex sombra quisieran pasar desapercibidos, él sabía muy bien y de cerca el romance oculto que tenían ambos.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-¡Maldito miserable! –gritó Aomine tirándole la botella de agua por la cabeza al pelirrojo que sólo se agachó para que dicho proyectil no le diera.

-Hagamos algo, Aomine-kun, si ganas podrás obligar a Kagami-kun a ser tu esclavo por lo que queda de mes…

-Oe, Kuroko, no digas eso –dijo el pelirrojo alarmado, no quería tener que estar haciendo las cosas de Daiki, mucho menos sabiendo que quedaban cerca de veinte días para terminar el mes. No resistiría hasta llegar al último día.

-Entonces esfuérzate, Kagami-kun, porque si no, Aomine-kun será mi esclavo.

-¡Kuroko! –gritaron los tres jóvenes.

-¿Porque yo tengo que ser el esclavo? –preguntó Kagami- Si gano lo quiero de esclavo a él –dijo convencido, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña sombra.

-Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea…

-¡Yo no dije que aceptaría eso! –Aomine estaba molesto, frustrado, agobiado y caliente, ¿Es que el estúpido de su amante no entendía eso?

-Pero Aomine-kun, ¿No ves que es la oportunidad para hacer que Kagami-kun haga lo que tú quieras?

-¿Y por qué yo querría…? –se quedó mirando al pelirrojo que casi arrancaba a su mirada ardiente. Es verdad, si lograba ganar al idiota de Taiga haría lo que él quisiera, eso significaba que su vida sexual podría volver a estar tan activa como hace diez días- Está bien –dijo con voz cansada, casi queriéndolos convencer de que lo hacía por ellos, no por su propia conveniencia.

-Perfecto –dijo Kuroko-, entonces, el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera por lo que queda del mes.

Aomine y Kagami casi entraban en la zona, estaban tan concentrados en que ganarían la competencia que no iban a descansar hasta conseguirlo.

Kagami tenía el balón en sus manos, contaba con Kuroko después de todo. Kise estaba tan entusiasmados como ellos, no que quisiera ir contra su pequeño novio tampoco, porque Kuroko podía ser muy vengativo si no se cumplía con lo que él quería y era notorio que quería ponerlos a pelear, aunque sea dentro de la cancha.

 _-¿Por qué estamos espiándolos? –volvió a preguntar Kise algo molesto, él estaba seguro que cuando Kuroko lo llamó para que lo acompañara tendrían una romántica cita como la pareja de novios que eran, pero no, ahora estaban agachados y tapados con los matorrales que rodeaban la cancha publica donde Aomine y Kagami estaban teniendo un amistoso juego._

 _-Kagami-kun ni siquiera quiso ir por hamburguesas con tal de venir con Aomine-kun a jugar –dijo sin muestra de nada en su rostro, pero Kise sabía que estaba enojado por eso._

 _-¿Estas celoso? –preguntó aterrado, sin saber que sería peor, que su novio estuviera celoso de su ex luz o de su luz actual._

 _Kuroko lo miró, esta vez con cara molesta._

 _-No digas estupideces, Kise-kun, ellos no llaman mi atención de esa manera –dijo volviendo su vista a los jugadores-, pero me molesta el que no sean lo suficientemente honestos para declararse._

 _-Espera –dijo Kise volteándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos, el que Kuroko no tuviera expresiones faciales no significaba que él tampoco las tuviera, de hecho, sus ojos dilatados y boca abierta eran prueba de ellos- ¿Estás diciendo que Kagamicchi y Aominecchi están teniendo una relación del tipo amorosa?_

 _-Que lento eres, Kise-kun –dijo tomando sus mejillas y haciéndolo voltear a verlos nuevamente- ¿Lo notas ahora?_

 _Kise se quedó nuevamente con la boca abierta, Kagami estaba tratando de quitarle la pelota a Aomine quien tenía su espalda pegada al pecho del pelirrojo, pero con cada intento de quitárselo se rosaba sutilmente con el pelirrojo que sólo sonreía de lado. Aomine estaba provocando a propósito a Kagami._

 _-Ellos esta… de verdad ellos…_

 _-No lo han puesto en palabras, pero estoy seguro que ellos se gustan o por lo menos se atraen._

 _-Sí –dijo convencido Kise–, la tensión sexual es mucha._

 _-Tengo que hacer algo –dijo Kuroko convencido para luego pararse y caminar a su casa._

 _-¿Te autoproclamaste su cupido, Kurokocchi? –preguntó divertido en cuanto lo alcanzó._

 _-Son mis luces… es mi deber._

Por eso ahora estaba dispuesto a que Kagami o Aomine dieran el paso definitivo para definir esa extraña relación que estaban teniendo, porque estaba seguro que a la fecha, ninguno de sus amigos era virgen ya. Aunque sus reacciones eran tan raras que aún no podía definir quién era el pasivo y el activo de la relación, cosa que de verdad no le importaba, él sólo quería que sus luces fueran felices.

Aomine obtuvo el balón, sólo quedaba hacer un punto, el que llegara a cien ganaba y el puntaje estaba empatado en noventa y ocho canastas. El que encestara ganaría. Kagami corrió tras él, no descansaría hasta quitarle el balón. Aomine sabía que venían tras él, por lo que se posicionó para disparar desde mitad de cancha, pero antes de que sus manos dejaran ir el balón, este fue arrebatado de sus manos. Kuroko intervino y el revote llegó a manos de Kagami que no dudo en disparar desde ese lugar. El balón iba en el aire, la respiración de todos estaba detenida, era casi la final de un campeonato para ellos. La curva de la bola era perfecta, nada podía fallar.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –dijo Aomine casi en estado de histeria. La pelota estaba en el suelo, Kagami había ganado.

-¡Sí! –Taiga tenía los brazos en el aire en señal de victoria. Era tan reconfortante, mucho más viendo la rabia en la cara de su amante-. Serás mi esclavo, Aomine-chan.

-¡Púdrete, maldito bastardo! –dijo mostrando su dedo medio.

-Tú lo prometiste, Aomine-kun, no vas a echarte atrás ahora.

-¡Tetsu maldito! –gritó tratando de correr tras la sombra de Seirin, pero este se escondió estratégicamente tras un Kagami que veía todo de forma aburrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo admitía, se estaba escondiendo. Desde que hubiera perdido el partido contra Kagami y Kuroko que estaba esquivando a su amante, no le contestaba el celular y cada vez que veía una cabellera colorada a la distancia buscaba una ruta diferente a la que estaba llevando. Hasta hoy.

Kagami ciertamente sentía una vena en la frente. Aomine estaba saliendo de su casa bostezando y no lo vio, por eso no se escondió, porque lo sabía, Kise y hasta Midorima le dijeron que cuando Aomine quería evitar algo simplemente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Enserio, Ahomine? ¿De verdad seguirás escondiéndote de mí?

-¡Yo no me escondo de nada! –gritó indignado ante la ofensa a la que se veía acusado, aunque fuera verdad que estaba tratando de que Kagami no lo encontrara.

-Pues esto es bastante cómico –dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿En qué momento fue que cambiamos de papel? Porque si no mal recuerdo, la semana pasada yo era quien quería esconderse de tus acosos… por lo menos yo tenía un motivo verdadero, lo tuyo es sólo cobardía.

Aomine sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, nunca nadie lo había llamado cobarde, quizás por temor a su presencia o quien sabe, pero nunca escucho un desafío tan de frente.

-Te arrepentirás de lo que dices, Bakagami –dijo sosteniendo a su amante del brazo y entrando a su casa.

-Oe, idiota, tengo que ir a clases –dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amante.

-Pues ahora pagaras el que me tuvieras abandonado por tanto tiempo.

Aomine arrastró a Kagami por toda la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo arrojó con fuerza a la cama mientras trancaba la puerta, estaba seguro que Taiga trataría de escapar si tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

-Estoy hablando enserio, bastardo –dijo el pelirrojo molesto al notar que el maldito de Daiki empezaba a quitarse la corbata y la camisa para tirarla lejos-. Te arrepentirás de esto.

-No me arrepentiré de nada, eso tenlo por seguro.

Daiki se acercó con cautela, Kagami estaba furioso, seguramente le costaría convencerlo, pero no dejaría que el pelirrojo se fuera de su casa si no entraba en su cuerpo primero. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso al interponerse entre a los estudios de su amante, pero la abstinencia probablemente ya le había fundido un par de neuronas.

Kagami trató de pararse, pero Aomine ya estaba sentado a horcadas sobre sus caderas. Era imposible moverse, mas no se rendía y en cada nuevo intento su cuerpo se restregaba con el del moreno que disfrutaba dejándole marcas en el cuello.

-Aomine, basta –decía entre gemidos, no podía rendirse tan fáciles, no podía caer en la trampa de ese odioso que creía que podía convencerlo tan fácil, pero fue cuando recordó el por qué lo había estado buscando tan afanosamente.

-Espera, Daiki, hagamos un trato –dijo con voz fuerte.

-Dime –dijo mordiendo el pecho de su amante, luego de haber quitado la camisa blanca del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¡¿En qué momento me desvestiste?! –era increíble lo que el moreno podía hacer mientras lo distrajera con sus besos.

-Estas caliente, Bakagami –le dijo sensual al oído-, cuando estás así puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu lujurioso cuerpo.

Kagami tenía que actuar rápido, porque sabía que el idiota tenía razón.

-Está bien –dijo rindiéndose, notando como Aomine se sentaba derecho para mirarlo a la cara y él podía sentarse para quedar en igual condición. Llevó las manos al pecho de Aomine y la empezó a acariciarlo mientras miraba al moreno a los ojos-. Dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, pero no te seguirás escondiendo de mí –dijo besándolo en el cuello, sintiendo como Daiki metía las manos en su cabello y lo apretaba, seguramente más excitado que el mismo-. Necesito ayuda para ensayar el baile de la escuela, necesito que tú me ayudes –pidió mientras repartía lamidas en la oscura piel.

-¿Ensayar? –preguntó casi en las nubes. Pensando en que si era eso lo que quería podía ayudarlo-. Bien, pero a lo que vinimos.

-Prométemelo primero, Daiki –dijo besándolo en la boca, metiendo su lengua lo más lejos que podía jugando con sus dientes y la lengua juguetona del moreno que lo sostenía del cabello para que el beso fuera aún más fuerte, sin importarle el que sus dientes se chocaran, tenía ganas de arrancárselos de un mordisco.

-Lo prometo –dijo separándose de esa adictiva boca para acostar a su amante e ingeniárselas para sacarse el pantalón, quería la boca de Kagami en su pene ahora mismo-. Abre la boca, Kagami –le ordenó sentándose sobre el pecho del pelirrojo que movió la cara a un lado, rojo de la vergüenza, algo que le encantaba a Aomine, porque por muy caliente que estuviera, Taiga seguía comportándose como una virgen.

-No lo digas así.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo pida? –preguntó divertido, tomando su pene y restregándoselo en la cara, pasándolo por la mejilla del pelirrojo y tratando de que abriera la boca- ¿Acaso quieres que lo pida de otra forma? Oh, Kagami-kun, ¿Puedes hacer el favor de abrir tus fauces para que mi sufrido miembro entre en esa cueva húmeda que tienes para satisfacer mi lujuria?

Lo miró indignado y fue a regañarlo, pero fue el momento que aprovechó Aomine para meter su miembro en la boca del pelirrojo y empezar a follarle la boca de manera acelerada, mientras sostenía su miembro y con la otra mano se agarraba del cabecero de la cama.

Kagami sentía que se ahogaría se seguía así, no era la primera vez que le hacía una felación a Daiki, pero es la primera vez que estaba en esta posición, siendo tan sometido a sus cuerpo, sintiéndolo dominarlo de tal manera puso sus manos en las piernas de su amante tratando de alejarlo o por lo menos hacerlo bajar la intensidad de las penetraciones. Porque era así, su boca estaba siendo vilmente violada por Daiki.

Aomine estaba pronto a terminar, el tener los dientes de Taiga raspando su pene era más de lo que podía soportar, además se estaba resistiéndose, ¿Cómo resistirse a esas mejillas sonrojadas y babeantes?

-Maldición –dijo agarrando con más fuerza el cabello de Taiga para poder ir más adentro, pero el pelirrojo no se quedó atrás, se estaba asfixiando, así que mordió el pene de su amante-. ¡Mierda!

-Maldito imbécil –le dijo cuándo se vio libre de esa erección taladradora de garganta.

-¡¿Por qué me mordiste?! –le grito mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-Por qué crees, estúpido –dijo empujando al moreno para que se quitara de encima suyo- ¿Querías ahogarme?

-No –dijo mirando al lado.

-Claro que sí –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaban al amurrado moreno y se sentaba en sus piernas sustituyendo la mano de su amante con la suya-. Veamos cómo esta esto –dijo tomando el miembro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo como se volvía a endurecer en sus manos-. Eres un pervertido.

-Así me conociste, tigre.

Aomine se volvió a poner sobre su amante, acostados ambos en la cama y él posicionado entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

-Mi ropa –dijo el de Seirin mientras recibía infinidad de besos.

-Tengo algo en mente.

Aomine podía ser muy siniestro a veces. Levantó las piernas de su amante y dio una embestida sobre la ropa.

Kagami abrió los ojos y miro a su amante impresionado.

-¿Pretendes que tengamos sexo con ropa? –preguntó sintiendo una nueva embestida, haciéndolo sentir como su ano era presionado en su punto central.

-Quiero saber hasta dónde aguantas.

-Desgraciado –dijo apretando los brazos del moreno.

Aomine sonrió de lado y siguió embistiendo a Taiga sobre la ropa, era desesperante, porque tenía ganas de enterrarse con ganas dentro de esa pequeña cavidad, pero era su venganza por la mordida.

-Ya detente –le dijo golpeándolo en el pecho.

-No, haré que ensucies tu uniforme, Kagami –le dijo susurrándole en el oído, para luego morder su lóbulo, escuchando como el pelirrojo se retorcía ante cada nueva arremetida. Estaba casi en su límite, lo veía en su cara roja y su respiración irregular-. No tienes resistencia.

-Si no me penetras de verdad, ahora mismo, te juro que no lo harás en lo que resta del año –lo amenazó sosteniéndolo del rostro, sus ojos estaban brillantes de la excitación y eso calentó aún más al moreno.

-Bien, como pidas –dijo el moreno, sobre todo por su propia calentura, porque si no fuera así, seguiría torturando a su amante.

Daiki por fin liberó a su amante y le quitó el pantalón de un solo tiro, para luego quitarle el bóxer con la misma ceremonia.

Kagami empujó a su amante y este quedó acostado, pero en dirección a los pies de la cama.

-Estás muy lento hoy, Ahomine –dijo tomando el miembro turgente de su amante y auto penetrándose. No le dejaría las cosas fáciles a su amante, él había sufrido todo ese rato, era el turno de que Daiki probara de su propia medicina, por lo menos lo que su autocontrol le permitiera. En cuanto apoyó sus nalgas en la pelvis del moreno se quedó quieto.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó tratando de subir sus caderas, pero el pelirrojo no estaba ayudando, se había quedado a mitad de camino entre el más grande de los gozos y esta estúpida venganza.

¿Acaso toda su relación se basaba en constantes venganzas de parte de uno al otro?

No. Sabía que había sentimientos de por medio, lo tenía claro, pero no por eso le diría cosas tan empalagosas como que lo amaba o algo así. Cosa que si había dicho de su agujero.

- _Don't move, darling_ –le dijo el pelirrojo. Veía como la transpiración bajaba por el cuello de su amante, pero no le permitiría que subiera sus caderas, él mismo lo estaba teniendo difícil, pero aun sentía la garganta lastimada y la próxima vez que al moreno se le ocurriera follarlo con ropa, le cortaría lo que lo hacía hombre.

-Por favor, tigre –dijo condescendiente, quería follárselo con ganas, no podía permitir que lo amarrara de esa manera-. Tú también lo quieres.

-Claro que lo quiero, pero te has portado muy mal, Daiki –dijo agachándose y besándolo de manera lenta, casi una caricia de sus bocas, pero sin mover aun las caderas.

-Estas volviéndome loco –dijo apretando sus propias piernas para tratar de hacer fuerza y voltearse, cosa que le costó horrores, pero que al final logró, una verdadera hazaña si tomamos en cuenta que no tuvo ni que salir de su cuerpo.

-¡No lo hagas!

-Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo Daiki con cara macabra-. Me estabas limitando, Bakagami –dijo casi saliendo de su cuerpo y metiéndose hasta el fondo.

Kagami vio rojo, literalmente, cuando sintió que entró tan de repente no espero que llegara a sentirlo casi en el estómago. Le dolió, claro que lo hizo, pero la ola de placer que lo atacó luego fue superior a sus expectativas.

Aomine por su lao sonrió de lado al ver los ojos de su amante ponerse blancos, había logrado desarmarlo en una sola embestida. Ahora seguiría iría más lejos, lo volvería loco y más aún, haría que Kagami le pidiera más y más hasta que no pudiera salir de su habitación en todo el día. Total, sus padres no llegaban hasta las seis de la tarde y recién eran las nueve de la mañana. Aun le quedaba mucho por jugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana pasó sin problemas, Kagami logró que su amante dejará de esconderse a base de partidos callejeros y sexo espontaneo.

El problema era ahora, Aomine había aceptado ir con su amante a las prácticas de la presentación del baile de San Valentín, donde iban a tener que bailar vals, ese no era el problema en sí, sino que Kagami tenía que aprender a bailar y necesitaba practicas privadas, porque le daba vergüenza demostrar cuan torpe era en dicho arte. Aomine, al ver que su novio si necesitaba ayuda, pero esto, esto sí que no

-Olvídalo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué mierda tengo yo que hacer el papel de mujer?

-Aomine, déjate de estupideces, tengo que ensayar –le dijo Kagami poniendo la música en su reproductor de música. Un Vals lento y hermoso.

-No lo haré –dijo desviando la vista, para que el idiota de su amante no viera que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó molesto yendo a donde se encontraba-. Estamos solos, nadie te está viendo, nadie está poniendo en duda tu hombría.

-Es vergonzoso.

-¡Estamos solos!

-¡Soy un hombre, no tengo por qué hacer el papel de mujer!

-¡¿Te digo algo acaso cuando me llamas con sufijos femeninos cuando estamos teniendo sexo?!

Aomine se quedó callado de golpe. Era cierto. Miles de veces había llamado a Kagami como perra, mujerzuela, zorra, palabras sucias mientras estaban envueltos en la pasión del sexo. ¿Acaso había hecho sentir mal a su amante con esas cosas?

-Deja de calentarte la cabeza –le dijo Kagami más calmado, la idea no era hacer sentir mal a Aomine-. Esas cosas no me molestan porque eres tú.

-Eso fue romántico –dijo a modo de burla. Cosa que claramente molestó a Kagami.

-Necesitamos hablar –dijo sosteniendo a Aomine del brazo y literalmente lanzarlo al sillón sin importarle las quejas del más alto. Sentándose a su lado y sosteniendo con fuerza su cara-. Mírame porque esto es importante.

-Deja de comportarte raro…

-¿Tienes miedo al compromiso o algo así, Ahomine?

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

-Por qué es lo que parece –dijo frustrado negando con la cabeza y sosteniendo su propia cara- Hasta Kuroko se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Tetsu? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Maldición, Daiki –dijo enojado mirándolo a la cara-. ¿Por qué mierda puedes llamarlo a él por su nombre y no a mí que es con quien compartes la cama?

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?!

-¡Todo! –gritó poniéndose de pie-. Eres tan idiota que no puedes notarlo.

-Pues disculpa que no sea tan inteligente como tú lo eres –dijo molesto poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

-En ningún momento te dije que te fueras, no te he echado.

-Ni necesito que lo hagas, será mejor que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo.

Kagami se sintió herido, lastimado en lo más profundo de su enamorado corazón, porque él lo sabía, se había enamorado de Daiki desde hace mucho, quizás desde antes que empezaran a tener relaciones.

-No te vayas…

-Dejémoslo así.

-Por favor, no te vayas.

Aomine apretó los puños, sabiendo que si se giraba probablemente no se iría, pero la voz lastimada de su amante lo hizo detenerse a medio camino de tomar la perilla de la puerta. Sentía que los oídos le martillaban. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿En qué momento su divertida junta se convirtió en un quiebre de relación?

Fue cuando ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del moreno que todo pareció tener relación en su embotada cabeza.

Kagami le reclamaba la poca confianza que le tenía, confianza que sí tenía con Tetsuya y eso que nunca, pese a que muchos lo creyeran, nunca sintió algo parecido al amor con su ex sombra. Porque para él en ese tiempo Tetsuya no era ni un amigo, sino una simple herramienta para seguir superándose. Había sido inmaduro. Lo estaba siendo ahora con su amante. Con la diferencia que esta vez no podría arreglarlo si se iba. Caminó de regreso al sillón para dejar caerse al lado de un cabizbajo Kagami que se mantenía en su lugar.

-Soy pésimo en esto.

-Claro que lo eres –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado, pero sin levantar la cabeza.

-Lamento mi arrebato, ahora sí quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme.

-Te amo.

Auch, eso fue demasiado para el moreno que sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Nunca Kagami había sido tan honesto como ahora y él sentía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó nervioso.

-Por qué es lo que siento –de donde no tenía valor sacó las fuerzas para mirar al moreno a la cara, tranquilizándose al ver que no se sentía horrorizado sino más bien avergonzado. Aun a pesar del color de su piel podía notar como estaba sonrojado- ¿No te gustó lo que te dije?

-No se trata de eso… no me molesta…. No quiero o sea sí, pero yo…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Deseo…

-¿Sólo deseo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es complicado.

-Lo entiendo –dijo dándole tiempo para que ordenara sus pensamientos- Yo iré a mi pieza, quiero dormir un rato… puedes irte o quedarte, tú decides.

Aomine lo vio pararse y caminar fuera de la habitación. No quería eso, sentía frío, sentía que si ahora se iba no lo volvería a tener entre sus brazos. Y las cosas dejaron de ser sólo cuestión de piel, quería verlo reírse, ver la mirada apasionada que ponía cuando jugaban o el brillo en sus ojos cuando había comida frente a él. Había demasiadas cosas que quería seguir viviendo con él.

Se puso de pie rápido y lo sostuvo del brazo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo que tú, no está en mí esa clase de expresiones, pero… no quiero que te alejes… aun si tengo que ser la chica que necesitas para aprender a bailar.

Kagami sonrió y se giró para verlo a la cara, lo sostuvo de las mejillas y lo besó. No un beso apasionado como siempre, sino uno calmado, uno reconciliador.

-Bailemos entonces.

Aomine se sentía incómodo, tener que tener esa posición tan vergonzosa para ayudar a Kagami a aprender a bailar era demasiado para su pobre alma, pero estaba feliz, pese a todo, lo quería ver sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podía ver su vida hacia atrás y decir que tuvo una buena infancia, pese a todo, pese a los problemas y su carácter. Su juventud fue más osada, pero le llenó de los mejores momentos de en su vida. Lo conoció en su juventud y juntos conocieron de la mano la adultez.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el hombre que abrazaba y se movía a su ritmo.

-Recordaba la vez en que te confesaste tan melosamente.

-¿Yo nunca me confesé, idiota?

-Claro que lo hiciste, Taiga. Me dijiste que me amabas mientras peleabas porque no quería bailar contigo.

-Es verdad –dijo recordando-. Eras un completo bastardo en ese tiempo.

-Pero cambie mucho, verdad.

-Claro que lo hiciste –le dijo besándolo divertido.

-Ey, tortolos, dejen eso para la luna de miel –dijo Kise divertido mientras sostenía de la mano a su novio.

-Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun no pueden aguantar –dijo la antigua sombra.

-Te equivocas –dijo Aomine sonriendo de lado, viendo como todos elevaban las cejas. Todo el mundo sabía que eran demasiado apasionados como para tener recato aunque estuvieran en público-. No me refería a eso, sino a lo otro.

-¿Lo otro? –preguntó Kuroko.

-Sí. Ya no es Kagami-kun, ahora es Aomine Taiga.

El pelirrojo sonrió mirando al que era su esposo desde hace tres horas. Era verdad, pese a todo y los problemas que pueden tener las personas, la madures les dio la capacidad de entender las cosas y comprender a la gente. Pero siempre amaría al Aomine joven que le llenó de alegrías, pese a que ahora ambos pasaran de los treinta, pese a todo. Lo seguiría amando sabía que era completamente correspondido.

Fin


End file.
